Are You Going To Scarborough Fair?
by Hawktalon.of.Windclan
Summary: Ever wondered how James and Victoria met and what caused them stick together? Well here it is! O.k. since Victoria has red flaming hair, I guessing she has Irish or Celtic origins.James is a gypsy and Victoria is a girl who lives in Scarborough. READ!
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Are You Going To Scarborough Fair?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or this song! Alright already! Sheesh! **

**Hi! I hope you like this fanfic! Have you ever wondered what was James and Victoria's story? How did they meet and what made them stick together? Here is my idea of how it started for them. **

**O.K. I'm thinking since Victoria has red flaming hair she has Irish of Celtic origins. Just a heads up! Here it goes.**

**VPOV**

"Oh please mother! It has been announced for all week! Oh please!" I begged my mother, Maggie. She had a full round belly with blond curls rolling down her back. She had a stubborn chin, but her coal gray eyes made up for it.

" Fine! Go to the fair, but quite fussing at me!" she replied sternly, but I knew it was full of love, for a smile kept playing on her gentle face.

"OH thank you mother!!! I owe you, one!"

" You better believe it," I heard her faintly murmur, but I was already out the door towards Scarborough.

There had been an announcement the previous week about a fair that would never be forgotten. All the news was already swirling through the streets and alleys. There were going to be jugulars and jesters parading down streets my friend, Nancy, gossiped. I had also heard that gypsies were going to show up! Just the thought made me shiver with excitement.

While dashing down the brick streets, I accidentally knock someone down. I quickly turned to apologize for my fault, but I was caught breathless for that someone started to tickle me. I howled with laughter!

" Hehehehe… Jack quite before I beat you over the head!" I screamed with laughter.

Jack, a young boy, but tall for his age, with red hair and freckles on his rosy cheeks, grinned mischievously at me. Triumph shown in his hazel eyes.

" Admit it, admit it! I scared you good! Ha you were almost white as the metal from the ole blacksmith's place!" he tattled, helping me up.

" The reason I was white was because I didn't have any air to breath." I replied defensively. He simply shrugged, just like ole Jack.

" So where are you off to in such a hurry?" he inquired.

" None of your business" I stated with my nose in the air.

" Oh, c'mon! Alright, I'm…sorry," he whispered the last bit. I was actually quite shocked, normally he would a stuck up boy trying to act like he was sixteen or something. He was actually being humble.

" O.k. I forgive you, but prepare to feel breathless in just a couple of minutes" I said with a smirk. He gave me a quizzical look.

"Because you're about to get!" I yelled as I chased him all the way down to the docks where my father, Sean, worked his long hours for us.

I may be a very fast girl, but Jack was more like a rabbit than the human boy that he was, honest! He scurried up on Sean's ship and hid out of sight. I gave looking for the fox.

Sighing a heavy breath of defeat, I turned around to found out more about the arriving gypsies. I dreamed of the stories about girls being flattered and carried off by handsome strong gypsies and their caravans. I wished how it would happen to me in my childhood, but that is nonsense now.

Now that I was back on the streets, I searched for signs for performers. The only thing I could scrap up was rumors and gossip. Perhaps going back to the docks could give me some insight of the actors for the fair.

Once I arrived, I noticed a ship, taking dock in the harbor. It was old, worn, an small. Faded, but legible was the name of the ship painted in scarred white letters,_ The Victory_. I gave a small smile since my name is Victoria after all. Then a tall man with pale skin came down the ramp from the ship. He was muscular and had black eyes. He stared back at me, and suddenly tensed as the wind picked up a bit, playing with my hair. Swiftly he dropped his items gently on the wooden dock and went back on the ship. I waited for half an hour, but as other passengers got off he didn't show up. I headed back for home. I could not wait to tell Nancy everything that happened!

**  
So tell me what did you think of this Victoria meets James story? PLEASE!! With sugar, sprinkles, m&ms, and cherries on top review!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated here1 just click on the lil' block that says 'Review for this story' and type then submit your comments. Even if you send a smiley! PLEASE!!!!! : D**


	2. Chapter 2: My Life, A Gypsy

**Are You Going To Scarborough Fair?**

**Disclaimer: Pffft! In my dreams, I would only own Twilight!**

**Hey! I'm BAAACCCK! I can't believe I got so many reviews for the previous chapter! I would like to thank the following for reviewing (in order): **_**-Yasu-CupidxPsyche, the **__**Minotaur**__**, **__**joejonasfuturewife**__**, Isoran, and Alexandra Nicole Mason. **_

**O.k. This is in James POV! Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

Urgh. The life of a vampire has its pros and cons, but can it ever be easy? No, it has to be difficult and frustrating. Urgh.

Being a tiny little ship in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea is quite annoying. It has been a week since my last hunt and It is really getting hard to try and conceal what I truly am, a vampire. The seagulls that land on this ship are hardly a snack! I'm even sucking the blood out the marrow!

Only the head of our band of outcasts knows my identity. She is very old, but kinda motherly in a way. Her name is Mother Harpy, go figure.

I was practicing one of our gypsy tricks for the fair at Scarborough, when my foot was suddenly yanked up, and I was hanging upside down. This had to be the work of Eve.

Eve is a small girl with smoky green eyes and almost black hair that some how stands on end. When we found her she was a baby, abandoned. After a few days of observation Mother Harpy decided to name her Eve which means 'lively'. What a perfect match. She was a girl that even though she was human she could freak out a vampire.

"Eeevvvveeee!" I bellowed loudly across the deck. A tiny bell-like giggle echoing from somewhere above or below, I wasn't really sure since I was hanging upside down.

Slinking down the rope that held me, Eve silently crawled down the rope. She reminded me of a panther that I had once hunted.

" Yes, oh dear Supplanter," she said in an overly sarcastic voice. The reason she called me 'Supplanter' was … well that's what my name means, 'one who takes place of something by force, scheming, or strategy'. She only called me that when she wanted ever so dearly to get on my nerves.

"Eve," I struggled to say in a calm tone, " would you be so kind as to release me from this certain bondage that is giving my ankle rather a burn?"

Really it wasn't, but I had to keep up with appearances. She stared up in the cloudy gray sky pondering. Finally she answered.

"No," Eve stated simply.

"No?" I asked, playfully, even though she was a human I often thought of her as a little sister. We were both equally cunning, quick, and full of our wits.

"No because you promised that you would teach me how to throw knives, but you never showed up," she answered in a rather hurt tone, which it almost made me feel guilty, but I knew her antics.

"Now, Eve. You know fully well why I couldn't teach you yesterday." I replied in a stern fashion.

"Oh I do?"

"Yes"

My patience was growing rather thin. If she didn't untie me soon I would do it myself. Making a theatrical huffy breath, she cut the rope making me land on my head.

"Oww!" I fake yelled.

Giggling she shouted from above, " Serves you right! Hehehehe!"

We were finally making our way to the ports! Land was just above the horizon! Humans would fill the streets, while I hid in the alleys. Mother Harpy would make up some excuse for my absence from the band, and would be well nourished.

As we pulled in, a man who addressed himself as Sean tied our ship, _The Victory. _She was an old battered ship that had obviously seen better days, but headstrong as always.

"James!" A creaky voice called from behind. Turning around I was met with one blue eye and one film covered eye. I quickly stifled a gasp of fear, for it was only Mother Harpy.

Clearing my throat as an excuse for my behavior I quickly asked, "Yes dear Mother Harpy?"

" You are excused for personal reasons to go into the city and stay as long as _needed_," quietly she whispered, " The crime rate here is high. A few bodies gone astray should pay no mind."

I nodded thanks a turned heel. As I was down the ramp, a flash of red caught my attention. It belongs to a tall pale woman with flaming red locks of hair. I would have thought of her a vampire if it hadn't been for her deep blush.

A brisk wind picked up. Her scent as carried up to me. I nearly went on full rampage if I didn't control myself. Right here would not have been a good time to go on the hunt. I darted back into by dormitory without being seen by any human eye. I guess the hunting in the alleyways would have to wait another day.

**VXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

**Woo… that as a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember reviews are greatly appreciated here, so go down to that marvelous little button and send me your thoughts of this chapter! Thanks again for the people that reviewed! Review!!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Fair Folk or Squirrel?

**Are You Going To Scarborough Fair?**

**Disclaimer: All I own is an iPod, a xylophone set with a snare drum, and a computer that is a jerk…. sometimes.**

**Man, am I stuffed! My family went out to a restaurant for lunch and came home to even more Thanksgiving food! I don't want to see another turkey until next year! (Knocking on door, I go to open door, mob of turkeys at the door, scream and slam door in the turkey's faces)**

**Anyway where were we? Oh yeah here's chapter 3!**

**VPOV**

Another cloudy miserable day. Does it get any better?

I arrived as scheduled at a little café in Scarborough. Nancy had already ordered a mug of hot cocoa with a pastry. I just ordered a small tea.

" So do you have any dirt on the newcomers?" she said eying a couple passing by, but mostly the guy that the girl was walking with. I had to snap my fingers in front of her to get her attention, again. She gave me an apologetic grin. I just shrugged. That was Nancy for you.

" All I know is that the guys apparently don't like red haired women," replied recalling that the guy that practically hid from me at the sight of me. Nancy gave me an astounded look.

" And how did you come across this… bit of information?" She asked with curiosity.

I sighed, " One of the gypsies caught sight of me and _ran_." She nearly toppled over.

" GYPSIES!" she hissed silently. I only nodded. Quickly she looked over her shoulder like she was an escaped convict.

" See ya later, I have chores to do back at home," I stated simply and left s she continued to gaze cautiously over her shoulder.

After an hour of collecting eggs, doing the laundry, and milking the cow, I saw a blur of red paprika like hair come toward me. It was Jack, and he did not look in the joking mood.

When he finally caught his breath he was still stumbling over words like 'Eve' and 'trouble'. Still not understanding I calmly asked him to show me. I gathered up my skirts as he grabbed the medical kit. Suddenly I know this was going to be bad. And I mean really, really bad.

We arrived at an alleyway. I swore I would never enter one, but this was an emergency. He pulled me behind a dumpster.

"Promise you won't tell anyone what your about to see," he asked quickly.

" Depends.."

" PROMISE!!" He hissed.

" Fine I promise, cross my heart, pinky swear and what ever you come up with! What is it, a dying rabbit that was attacked by a dog?"

He gave quick chuckle. " In a way I guess so."

He pulled several bags of garbage out of the way. Suddenly I was staring face to face with a little pixie or a Fair Folk.

Her hair was almost black and it stood on end. I opened her eyes, but they were rolled back.

" What happened her, Jack?!"

" I heard some commotion going on back here as I was running back home. I check it out and this girl was jumping from place to place like a squirrel. A squirrel! This group of thugs was attacking her and she kept dodging their attacks and threatened them with a knife. While their attention was on her, I decided to help by knocking out one of the guys with a wooden plank. While they were distracted by my actions she kicked him square in the chest and he fell down. The last thug ran for it. Then she collapsed! She whispered that her name was Eve and started to mumble about someone named James."

While he explained his story, I was wrapping bandages around her arms and legs. She was covered in cuts and bruises. As I was doing this, I looked over my back to see if anyone was coming this way. No one.

The sun had finally returned. Suddenly a rainbow casted itself on my face, it was coming from one of the nearby buildings. I turned to face it, and silent as it had come it went. I dismissed the thought of what could have possibly had such a beautiful light.

" Come on, let's take her to my place. Maggie has a soft spot for little girls."

As we carried her home, I kept seeing brief flashes of white. It reminded me of that gypsy on _The Victory_. I smiled at the memory of the name.

I kicked open the door and laid her on the sofa next to the fireplace. When Maggie came inside and saw the delicate creature I had to keep giving her chores to keep her from thinking thoughts I'd for one rather not hear.

Suddenly a loud rap resounded from the door and Jack's parents had come to collect him. He seemed reluctant t leave her side, but I promised him twice that I would tell him if anything happened. The he and his family left for their home.

A groan emitted from the sofa. Eve, I believe it was, was coming to finally. She was struggling to get up from the couch. I picked up a glass of water and gave it to her. She drank it gratefully.

" I'm Victoria. What's your name?"

She sifted from side to side deciding I was trustworthy of such information.

" Eve" she whispered quietly.

" Eve, does your family know what happened to you or where you are?" I asked eying the door.

She gave a small humorous grunt, noticing my confusion she shrugged. " No my _family _does not know where I am or what happened."

"Umm, where are my belongings?" She asked with a sheepish grin.

" When we found you, Jack and I, you didn't have anything personal with you or at least we didn't see anything.

Eve's shoulders sank with grief over the lost of her knife and other possessions she might have been carrying. Once again a loud rap sounded from the door.

" It must be Sean," I thought aloud.

Expecting my pepper haired father you can imagine my surprise when an elderly women and a rather tense man in a dark cloak.

" 'Ello my name is James. I believe you have someone of value to us," said the man in a velvety smooth voice. I nearly melted.

" Yes please do come in. Eve is feeling better know that she has cone to. Might I ask what your relation is to her?"

" He is her brother and I am her grandmother," the elderly woman answered in a crinkly voice.

I brought them into the room where Eve was resting. James began to eye her bandages.

"What happened to her?" he asked. I really wish he would stop talking. His voice made my legs transform into jelly.

" She was attacked by a group of thugs in an alleyway, my friend, Jack, noticed that she was in trouble and came to her aid. He hid her and cam for my help. We then brought her in here and took proper care of her," I replied.

" Is she well enough to be carried back to her home?" inquired the grandmother. I noticed she wore a patch over her eye.

" I believe she is ready, but wait just a moment." I left the room. I hid near the entrance of the door the room.

" You can take off that cloak of yours ya know" fussed the grandmother. Sighing a sigh of defeat, he took off his cloak. I had to bite my lip to keep from making a loud noise. It was HIM. The gypsy tat was abroad _The Victory. _Man and was he handsome!

Quickly I brought a glass of water for each of them. When I entered the room he had his cloak back on. The grandmother took the glass and chugged it down without a word. James declined.

He picked up Eve as if she was a doll. The grandmother whispered a word of thanks and they left.

**XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

**That had to be the longest chapter I have ever written! Happy Thanksgiving!! I would like to thank…**

**_goddess411 _**

**_Alexandra Nicole Mason_**

_**RosieLeeCullen**_

_**Isoran**_

_**-Yasu-CupidxPsyche**_

_**the **__**Minotaur**_

_**joejonasfuturewife**_

**Thank you for all of the reviews and encouragement in this story! REVIEW!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Thank you

**Are You Going To Scarborough Fair**

**Disclaimer: I own a pink, old, fluffy robe, but NOT Twilight. (Sighs a sigh of defeat). I also got all the weapon info and cloak info from**** Ranger's Apprentice****. Maybe you've read this series? **

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! And SORRY again for being lazy and not updating quickly! (Runs and hides in a hole.) Please don't hurt me!**

**Oh and here's ch.4! Enjoy!**

**JPOV**

" James!" a rather annoyed voice rang. So I ignored it.

"JAMES! If you don't get out here, I'm handing you to the Scurvy!" That got me out of my tent in a jiffy. Scurvy is a crazy old man who has a fascination with sharp objects. Freaky, huh.

" Ah, there you are. You promised to teach me how to throw knives this morning." Eve said rather irritated.

Scratching the back of my neck, I answered with a huffy breath, " Yes I did, didn't I."

With a sly grin she was about to say something sarcastic when Mother Harpy called, " Eve!"

Eve dashed over to her and stretched her neck as high as she could for a thirteen year old. As soon as Mother Harpy was done speaking to her she dashed into her tent. After a minute or two she returned wearing her molted gray cloak and her belt of knives.

Running back to me she said, " Well I guess knife-throwing will have to wait. I have to go to Scarborough and pick up some items for Cookie.

Cookie was the cook of our band of outcasts. She was sweet as a cookie, and so is her cooking they say, but I wouldn't know because being a vampire I can't eat any food.

Before I could even say 'good luck', she was sprinting across the forest that hid our camp from unwelcome eyes.

There was a tight tugging on my sleeve. Looked down to find ole Mother Harpy, slowly I came down to her eye level.

" Follow her; make sure she doesn't get into any trouble," she hissed hoarsely in my ear. I grunted with confirmation.

I walked into the trees. Looking back to make sure no one could see me I leaped into the treetops jumping from tree to tree.

I'm a tracker. Basically you can run, but you can't hide. You could say that I have special ability or a power.

As I followed her fresh scent, the trees became few, so I had to follow her on foot. When we finally arrived at the market, I hid on top of the buildings. As soon as everything on the list was bought, she headed for the alleyways. Three bozos followed her. She apparently knew this and began selecting her knives underneath her cloak.

As they started to press upon her, she struck the closest guy with a double scabbard . Slowly, he fell clutching his wound, hissing with anger. The other two jumped on her.

Quickly she fled as the drunken men crashed into the brick wall.

_CRACK!_

I winced at the echoing sound, but darted to the next building. As the idiots raise themselves up they chased her down the alleys.

She turned around and threatened with her double scabbard. They jumped and tumbled, but could hardly grab a strand of hair from her. One of them pulled out a Saxe knife. As they closed in on her, he sprang on her back, stabbing her in the back. She crumbled at the sharp pain. She barely let out a yelp!

I almost came to her aid when a flash of paprika flooded in the alley. It was merely a strong but skinny boy!

While their attention was on her, he knocked out one of the guys with a wooden plank. While they were distracted by the lads actions Eve, with strength she had left in her pixie-ish body, kicked him square in the chest and he fell down. The last thug ran for it.

She quietly whispered the her name. Then as she stared up at the dismal sky, she saw me. Even quieter than she last spoke, she whispered my name.

" I'm Jack, now stay here. I'm gonna go and get some help," the boy whispered. So that is his name, Jack.

As he ran to wherever, I watched over my little sister. She was the closest thing I had to family.

After an hour or so, I heard uneven echoing steps. I leaped back to the building, before they obtained sight of me. The Jack boy did come back with some help! I leaned over to get a closer look. OH NO...

_**It was the flame haired girl!**_

I held my breath, but I guess I didn't need to since she was down wind from me.

"Come on, let's take her to my place. Maggie has a soft spot for little girls,"she said. And with that she picked up my little sister and left with Jack. I followed them. When they left the city, I had to hide in the bushes. As I moved, she kept staring at me! Surely she couldn't see me, could she? Then she smiled.

Her smile made me want to jump out of the bushes and comfort her and ... change her. I held my ground anyway.

Finally they arrived at her place. I ran and by ran I mean SUPER FAST!! When I arrived at the camp, I told Mother Harpy everything that happened. Well, I told everything_ except_ for what I felt at that one moment .

As I was talking she picked up her black shawl and eye patch. When we have to go out into public, wears it to keep from babies screaming. gathered my black cloak, which covers my burgundy eyes luckily.

She climbed on my back and I ran to the flame haired girl's house. We smoothed out our wrinkled clothes and knocked on the door. AS the girl opened the door I held by breath, hoping that I wouldn't loose control from the brainwashing smell.

" 'Ello my name is James. I believe you have someone of value to us,"

" Yes please do come in. Eve is feeling better know that she has cone to. Might I ask what your relation is to her?" she asked shakily.

" He is her brother and I am her grandmother," Mother Harpy answered.

We were brought into a room where Eve was resting. I noticed the many layers of bandages.

"What happened to her?"I asked, lying. I already knew what happened, but once again I had to keep up appearances.

" She was attacked by a group of thugs in an alleyway, my friend, Jack, noticed that she was in trouble and came to her aid. He hid her and cam for my help. We then brought her in here and took proper care of her," she replied.

" Is she well enough to be carried back to her home?" inquired Mother Harpy.

" I believe she is ready, but wait just a moment." she left the room, and her scent with her ,thank God.

" You can take off that cloak of yours ya know," fussed Mother Harpy. Sighing a sigh of defeat, I took off my cloak. It was a cozy room, now that I had a better look of things. It was the kind of room where a family would enjoy the radiating heat from the fire. As I heard the lass's soft but echoing footsteps, I slipped my cloak back on.

She brought a glass of water for both of us. Mother Harpy took the glass and chugged it down without a word. I declined.

I picked up Eve gently like a precious jewel. Mother Harpy whispered a word of thanks and we left.

As we walked back to camp, Eve began to stir. She started to moan in pain softly. I shh-ed her. Knowing that she was in safe arms she fell into a deep slumber.

Everyone was sleeping when we arrived at our home. I softly set Eve on her cot, but the moment I turned to leave, she jumped wide awake with confusion. Realizing that we were home she calmed down.

"James?"

" Yes my little squirrel?"

" Can we go back to Victoria and Jack and give her a proper thanks?"

" Of course "

" O.K. nightie-night James" she said in a retarding voice, Finally drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

As I stood watch over the camp in a near by tree, I started thinking, which is a dangerous thing. I wanted to thank the one person who still had a beating heart for taking care of my Eve. The camp surely could stay out of trouble for at most five minutes, right? One problem, what can I give to Victoria for her strength and kindness for doing something I couldn't do for my lil' sis?

I searched through all my romance knowledge, then I remembered a song that kept reappearing in my mind so often. Sage would be perfect I decided, since everyone knows what sage means. It means strength for a thousand years.

I ran to a herbs store and robbed it of a few stalks of sage. While I was there I picked up a piece of parchment and pen wrote a note:

_To one who's heart_

_beats with strength and care._

_Take you for taking care of my small sister._

_James_

With that I dashed to Victoria's household. I plucked out a couple of my own hairs to tie the bundle together and left the note. I raped upon the door until a light shown through the black. I climbed into a tree when the door slowly swung open with Victoria at it's threshold. She picked up the note and sage. I watched as her eyes scanned the note fervently. She pulled it close to her chest in a tight hug, then quietly went back inside the household and departed.

With a grin on my face I leaped from tree to tree back to home. Inside me my dead ,cold heart felt something that it never felt before ,so I can't describe it. Sorry!

* * *

**I spent all day typing this up. I hope you loved it. I would like to thank...**

_**the idiot**_

_**Alexandra Nicole Mason**_

_**Likewow5556**_

_**twilightfan201**_

_**RLD Flame-point Callie-co**_

_**the Minotaur**_

_**ForEverTopaz1901**_

**Thank you for all your support and helpful criticism on this story. Thank you!**

**Hawktalon(_dot_)of(_dot_)Windclan signing out!( bbbbbeeeeeooooppppp!)  
**


	5. Chapter 5: My hero

**Are You Going To Scarborough Fair**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I Own TWILIGHT! MWAHAHA!**

**James: No you don't.**

**Me: Yes I do( answers shakily)**

**James: HA! .Windclan is scared of me and DOESN'T own Twilight.**

**Me: (Runs to my computer crying). He's Scary! And I don't own Twilight. Wah!**

**A/N: The lyrics are from Lyric Wiki and the dress links are on my profile. The ballad is called Black Fox by Heather Dale.  
**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**VPOV**

I woke up early this morning by Maggie and her overly loud grumbling. As I took in a long breathe of fresh morning air, I choked on a strong herbal scent. Surely Maggie isn't cooking yet! She hasn't the talent of cooking unfortunately, so I do the cooking of the household next to Sean.

I glanced down on my pillow and crumpled on top was some sage and a note. I picked it up and read it.

_To one who's heart_

_beats with strength and care._

_Take you for taking care of my small sister._

_James_

So it did really happen! I wasn't having a lovestruck dream!

Gently I carried the herb and note to my memory/ keepsake box. Jack had given it to me on a birthday, which I don't remember.

I changed into today's clothes,an emerald green gown with a long drop sleeve with a sweetheart neck,and walked out of my room to find a Maggie running around the kitchen filling a drawstring with packable food items and a sandwich. While she was doing this she was mumbling under her breath.

Okay lets go over the facts:

Sean is nowhere to be seen an

Maggie is angry

Maggie is packing something like a lunch

If you guessed that Sean forgot his lunch for the hundredth time, you're right!

"Mother?"

She turned around and handed me the sack. Then she gave the sweetest puppy dog face imaginable.**( Obviously she hasn't met Alice Cullen yet)**.

" Victoria, would you be a deary and take you forgetful father's lunch to him," she asked lovingly.

"Fine," I sighed. As I was exiting the door, she yelled that she loved me dearly.

As I walked toward Scarborough, I hummed my favorite ballad _Black fox_.

_As we were out a-hunting, one morning in the spring.  
Both hounds and horses, running well, made the hills and the valleys ring.  
But to our great misfortune, no fox there could be found.  
Our huntsmen cursed and swore but still no fox moved over the ground._

_And up spoke our master huntsman, the master of the chase,  
"If only the Devil himself come by, we'd run him such a race!"  
And up there sprung like lightning a fox from out of his hole.  
His fur was the colour of a starless night, and his eyes like burning coals._

_And they chased him over the valley, and they chased him over the fields;  
They chased him down to the river bank, but never would he yield.  
And he's jumped into the water, and he's swum to the other side  
And he's laughed so loud that the green woods shook, then he's turned to the huntsmen and he's cried:_

_"Ride on, my gallant huntsmen! When must I come again?  
For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen.  
And when your need is greatest, just call upon my name,  
And I will come, and you shall have the best of sport and game!"_

_And the men looked up in wonder and the hounds run back to hide,  
For the fox, it changed to the Devil himself where he stood on the other side.  
And the men, the hounds, the horses went flying back to town,  
And hard on their heels come a little black fox, laughing as he ran._

_"Ride on, my gallant huntsmen! When must I come again?  
For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen.  
And when your need is greatest, just call upon my name,  
And I will come, and you shall have the best of sport and game!  
Ride on, my gallant huntsmen! When must I come again?  
For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen." _

As I ended the ballad Jack ran up to me.

" Hey Vic what's up?"

"Sean forgot his lunch again," I replied. Jack rolled his eyes as we walked down to the port.

When we arrived Sean was pulling in a ship. As the men came off the ship, they were hanging on to one another to stay afoot! They were heavily drunk!

Jack chuckled at the scene of wobbling men. One of the more soberly looked into this direction. I quickly ducked behind some barrels, pulling Jack along with me. As we hid, he gave me a look that said, "What was that for?" ,but I held my finger to my lips and my other hand slammed across his mouth to silence him.

As the clacking footsteps and stomps faded into the distance, we crawled out from behind the barrels. Sean saw this and nodded approvingly. He had taught me to hide if a group of unwelcome strangers came to Scarborough. I didn't need to be told which ones were welcomed and which were to be avoided.

When Sean's eyes landed upon the sack he slapped his forehead and gave me a sheepish smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sorry Victoria," he murmured embarrassingly into my ear.

"It's okay ,but next time it'll be Maggie who will be bring up your forgotten sack," I whispered back. His face went pale to the news.

"This I shall try my best not to forget it next time! Now scurry along, I don't want to keep you from your friends," he said.

And on that note, Jack pulled me away. And as we rounded a corner we accidentally bumped into some people. As we brushed ourselves off we apologized, not looking at their faces.

" You're the pretty red head," a voice slurred.

I glanced up only to find the drunken group of men who had just came to shore. The more sober one staggered toward the front as the rest of the jerks eyes ran upon my body. I suddenly wished I had worn a more modest attire like my mint green gown with roses and leaves trimmings.

"Back off," Jack snarled, but they just pushed him to the ground while the leader started towards me. Backed into a wall. I slowly tried to grasp my heeled shoe, but I was knocked down to the ground without a seconds notice. I lay gasping as he handled a piece of wood with rusty nails sticking out of it. I felt it pierce my shoulder. It hurt so much I couldn't scream!

Jack tried to push the other men off , but they held on strongly. He could only watch helplessly.

Suddenly the crew collapsed bleeding and howling with pain. And in the middle of the mass of lying bodies was …

Sean? No.

Nancy? No way.

James and Eve holding knives with very scary looks on their faces. Yes! Hurray!

The leader ran without a moment's hesitation. Jack was about to run after him, but James caught his shoulder, shook his head and went on ahead on the trail of the leader. Then suddenly everything went black.

VJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJ

**Some Time Later...**

I awoke to the sound of rustling fabric. I opened my eyes and found that I was in a tent. I would have stared freaking out if Jack hadn't been sleeping in a nearby cot. I tried to stand up, but when I tried the ground began to rush toward me unexpectedly. I prepared to feel the ground catch me, but I didn't. I opened my eyes once again with Jame's arm around my waist. I had to remind myself to breathe I was so surprised!

He let me go slowly and cleared his throat. I noticed his eyes were a brilliant shade of red! I was scared, but I as also drawn to their unknown power.

" Are you umm... feeling better?" He asked shyly. I just had to giggle at that! A handsome tall strong guy like him afraid to talk to a lady like me! Unbelievable!

" Err...Sure yeah yes," I answered eventually. Why was I giddy all of a sudden?

" Good then Eve can walk you home then," then woke Jack and started to walk him home. Jack gave me a smile before leaving.

" HiI'mEve. ThanksforhealingandtakingcareofmewhileIwasinjured. Ihopewecanseeeachotheragainonabetterevent!" Eve said shockingly quick as she entered and hopped around the cot I was sitting on. She didn't even look tired from that speech!

" Whoa, slow down and say that again at a normal speed!" I said. She rolled her smoky green eyes at the comment. I guess she gets that a lot.

" Hi I'm Eve. Thanks for healing and taking care of me while I was injured. I hope we can see each other again on a better event." she said slowly and calmer than before. This time I understood her.

" Well thank you Eve. I guess we had better head toward my home." For some reason she winced at the word "home". Before I left the tent I was blind folded. Precautions I guess since I'm not exactly family.

As we walked, she asked me lot of questions about Jack. I asked eventually if she was interested in him, and she just continued to blush and whistled a made up tune.

When we arrived at my house, my blind was removed. Maggie and Sean were furious until we showed them the wound. Then I was immediately ordered to my room. Eve helped me to my bed.

" Thanks for wrapping my shoulder so well;you have a good gentle healing hand," I complimented.

" I didn't do that. James did." she simply stated.

I felt a wave of heat drowned me. James, she told me, had carried and healed me. I softly asked her to thank him for me. She said she would and left.

As I began to drift asleep, I heard Maggie and Sean talking to each other.

" It all my fault! If I hadn't forgotten my lunch, she wouldn't be in this state!" moaned Sean. I felt terrible for him. I wanted to run to him and comfort him, but I was supposed to be asleep already.

" No, I could have gone myself. They probably wouldn't have gone after an old woman like me," Maggie murmured.

I would have to talk to them the next morning.

As I finally drifted to sleep, I smelled the sage still stuck to my pillow and … Smoke?

**MWAHAHAHAHA!! I am so evil! CLIFFY! Next chapter will be about James POV. **

**I would like to thank those who reviewed for the last chapter. And they are...**

_**ForEverTopaz1901 **_

_**Alexandra Nicole Mason **_

_**RLD Flame-point Callie-co **_

**Thank you for all your encouragement!!! Need help on coming up with a math question? Here's one!**

_**You + Reviews = Happy author!**_

**Now click on that little button!**

**Hawktalon. of. Windclan signing out!**


	6. Chapter 6:Disaster

**Are You Going To Scarborough Fair?**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight!**

**Eve: You got that right!**

**Me: Shut up. **

**YAH!! So many reviews! (jumps up and down like crazy). Okay the song is called Crimson Sky by Heather Dale and the lyrics are from Lyric Wiki.**

**Unfortunately, I will be going back to school on Friday. So this might be the last you hear from me for a while. SORRY!!! Blame the school not me!!**

**okay here's the next chappy**

**JPOV**

As the sun roe over the tree tops, I watched the camp as the members joined together and and ate breakfast prepared by Cookie. After Eve had finished her meal, she picked up her cloak and we left for Victoria's.

After walking quite a bit, I had to carry her. She was a tough girl, but her injury hadn't quite healed itself . When we finally got there, a chubby little lady with gray eyes answered the door. I think she was Victoria's mother and her name was... Maggie?

" Hello? Is this the house of Victoria?" I asked calmly. She just continued to stare dumbfounded. Women and charms. I sighed deeply and tried again. Eve giggled at the awkward scene.

" Umm... Sorry you just missed her. She went to the docks to give her father his lunch that he forgot," she said still staring at me. Her stare was making me a bit unnerved.

" We best be going NOW," I stressed the "now" in our haste.

" Do come again!" she yelled. She's married for Pete's sake!!!

Eve just kept giggling the entire way there. Every now and then she would stop for a gulp of air , and continue where she left off. If she wasn't my little sister I would eat her right now. I have never known someone who could laugh so much with such little lungs!

As we neared the docks, she saw Jack and Victoria turn the corner. Then an idea popped int o me head. We would sneak up behind them and scare them! It would be a good joke in the end that we could all laugh at as we thanked them for helping. I whispered this into Eve's ear and she choked a laugh and nodded in gleeful agreement.

We jumped from behind the corner and there stood a drunken gang of sailors with Jack shoved against the ground fighting his way up and my Victoria lying injured on the ground gasping in pain as a nailed club pierced her shoulder. Wait.. _My_ Victoria?

But before I could finish the thought her sweet blood drifted toward me. So instead of attacking Victoria, I attacked and drank a little from the crew, which worked out well in the end. Eve pulled out her knives that I taught her to keep hidden in her belt. At a girl!

The one guy with the club ran for the hills. Jack started to run after the bastard, but I held him back.

I glared at me in fierce anger that I didn't know those young eyes could hold.

I shook me head. His strong gaze dropped. He understood that this was my job. I needed him tho watch over Victoria while I hunted down the idiot. Finally I would get my hunt in!

I cornered him in a dark alley. He stood shaking in fear. Little did he know that he was going to die and a way most people couldn't think even comprehend.

As I approached stealthily, a grin broke upon my face. I couldn't wait to teach him the meaning of pain. Teach him what my Victoria felt! Wait...I did it again! What is with me today? Oh well, back to my meal. His screams were cut short by my sinking teeth. He didn't have a prayer. Like he deserved it.

I walked back to Eve, Jack, and Victoria, who had conveniently passed out. I didn't see Sean anywhere , so I picked her up and ordered Eve to blind fold Jack. Even if he might be considered a friend, I still don't want him knowing the location of our home for the time being.

When we arrived I let Eve slip the cloth off of Jack's eyes. He gazed in awe of the camp we had created out in the middle of a forest. I entered the medic tent and laid Victoria on an open cot.

I took out the bandages and ointments from the sack containing them. As I attended to he injuries, I hummed a lullaby I used to sing Eve to sleep on stormy night when she was a wee toddler.

_Shining pearl within the crimson sky  
Guide me in the coming night_

_Perfect seed within a humble husk  
Ground my feet in soil so I may rise_

_Patient leaf within the endless pool  
Calm me when the torrent falls_

_Gentle wind within the slanting grass  
Bear me ever on until I rest _

It wasn't until it the sun was starting to set that she awoke. I entered the tent just as she was starting to fall. I caught her around her waist. I loved feeling her heat radiate from her as a I held her in my arms. Reluctantly I had to let her go.

I cleared my throat in hope of the whole thing being forgotten. She continued to stare into my eyes.

" Are you umm... feeling better?" I asked shyly. She giggled at that!

I can't believe a handsome tall strong vampire like me is shy of a lady like her! Unbelievable!

" Err...Sure yeah yes," she answered eventually. Why were her lips so inviting?

" Good then Eve can walk you home then," then I woke Jack and started to blind fold him. Jack gave Victoria a smile before leaving. She looked a little crestfallen when I said that. I hope it's because of what I think she is think and not something else.

As I led Jack through the forest I questioned him.

"What is her favorite flower?"

"Butterfly roses."

"What's her favorite animal?"

"Horses"

"What is her favorite color?"

" Emerald green."

"Does she have a favorite song?"

"That I can't recall"

I dropped a round piece of wood in his hand. He probably took it for a coin! Ah, how cunning I am.

"Oh now I remember. It's Black Fox."

Hmm, I'll have to learn that one my pipes.

As a exited the forest, I pulled the blind fold off. Then he started asking me about Eve! Since I gave him a piece of wood instead of a really coin, I gave the information freely.

"Her favorite flower is red volunteer daylily, her favorite color is violet, her favorite animal is an otter, and her favorite song is Crimson Sky."

As we walked he kept going over the things I had said down to memorization. Suddenly I started to smell smoke.

Next thing I know, Jack is crying on his knees. I look out ahead of us, and there stood what use to be a house. It as afire. Out in front of the house lay two bodies. If my heart wasn't cold enough, it now felt like an entire continent of ice. I picked him up, still crying, and carried him back to camp. I didn't bother blind folding him.

**AWWW!! Poor Jack! Love is starting to grow!!! In the next chapter a new character will enter the story. **

**I would like to give a HUGE thanks to …**

**_praeludim(dot)to(dot)the(dot)final(dot)battle_  
**

_**wolverinacullen **_

_**goddess411**_

**Thanks for reviewing and giving me great input!!**

**Your author,**

**Hawktalon(dot)of(dot)Windclan  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Hatred and burns

**Are You Going To Scarborough Fair?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything that is related. BUT! I do own a mug that says, "Promise me anything, but give me chocolate!"**

**Mom: No you don't that's Mine!**

**Me: IS THERE ANYTHING THAT I DO OWN!**

**Mom: Your net book and i Pod.**

**Me: *smiles*Oh yeah!**

**SORRY! Finals, projects, after-school stuff, and a boyfriend have kept me busy! SORRY!**

**Victoria's dress in the beginning is on my profile.**

**Here's the next chappy! ENJOY! Review and you get a hug and a kiss from James, Jacob, or Edward. Sadly you can only choose one. :( sorry.**

**I also have a question for my readers to answer in a review. Should James play an instrument or a different hobby? If you say different hobby give some ideas. I'm curious.**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter. And they are:_Death-of-Darkness _and _ForEverTopaz1901  
_**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up and wanted to find out what caused to smoke to fill my room last night that had caused me to fall into a deep sleep. I dressed into a simple sky blue gown with glistening sleeves and exited my room quietly. I looked into my parents only to find them still sleeping.

I smiled lovely at the picture of them. Though they were on opposite sides of the bed and facing different directions, their hands were still joined. I hope Sean finds a suitable match for me some day. Some one like him, gentle and caring, selfless, and forever loving me as I would him.

I left them sleeping peacefully. They deserved that after all the worrying and blaming themselves for what happened the other day. I would talking to them about that when I got back and when they were awake.

I walked down several rodes. The smoke growing stronger in every step. I realized I was on the rode to Jack's house. Fear encased me in ice. I started to run to Jack's house, well also limping, my legs and shoulder were still healing.

I couldn't breathe at the scene before me.

Everything was ashes. Nothing remained except two chard bodies. I had to know who they were.

AS I got closer I knew the chard remains were Jack's parents. The bodies laid together in each others arms as death and flame ate them. I could almost picture the flames licking their bodies as they screamed n agony together, wishing desperately to take on the others pain and save their partner. At this point I was sobbing uncontrollably on my knees.

Was Jack in the fire? Did he escape? I prayed that this happened before Jack and James arrived.

Suddenly a new warm scent of smoke flooded my nostrils. As I looked up I could see a smoke column from the direction of my house! Was my home a flame also?

I ran as fast as I could with my limp. Tears filled my eyes once more. It was exactly how I pictured Jack's house going in flames except it was my house. I ran screaming to the fire, but I could hear my screams over my heart beating every second. It drowned out every other possibly sound.

I saw Maggie's and Sean's bedroom. The supporting beams underneath were about to collapse. I ran through the licking flames grabbing the fiery beams and pushing them up right. As soon as I touched them I screamed as it burned my hand, but I continued to hold on.

Then I heard one sound that sent shivers down my heart, a lurching sound a falling tree makes. Instinctively I ran out of the burning house for my own safety. Just outside on the house, I looked back.

I saw Maggie's and Sean's bodies fall through their bedroom floor, hands still intertwined, with crescent-shaped bite marks on their necks. How in the world did they get those!

Then a maniacal laugh rang out above me. I looked up into the surrounding tree tops and saw a pair of ruby red eyes. Then the eyes ran through the tree tops away from the scene.

Where had I scene those eyes before? Who else had ruby red eyes? Then I remembered.

James, brother of Eve.

I cried even more feeling betrayed and stupid. I trusted him.

When the fire died down, I went through the ashes to find what was left. I found a dear necklace of Maggie's and I found a brass button from one of Sean's least favorite shirts. He always complained about it making him itch.

I gave a short choked laugh. I then walked in were room would have been above me.

There was scattered pieces of fabric and a scorched box. I picked it up gently as some of it crumbled off the sides. I smiled softly as I realized what it was.

It was my memory box. I hugged it as if it were my non-existent child.

I put all of my keepsakes outside of my house and searched for flowers of daisies and sweet herbs. Once I found them I placed the flowers and herbs on top of the ashes of Maggie and Sean. If I ever had enough money I would buy a suitable tombstone and place it here.

" Mother. Father. I vow I will kill James. He had to be the one who killed you he's the only one who I know who has red eyes and knows where we live. I will revenge you!" I shouted.

Then with my belongs I stalked through the forest, found a suitable tree, and rested. I would need to energy to shape my weapons, find meals, and most importantly plan a way to kill James of the gypsies.

_**Next day**_

I awoke as sunlight hit my face. I then remembered what happened yesterday. I felt my heart grow cold. I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't leave. I then gave up. I had to find breakfast first of all.

I left to Scarborough and found a bakery and stole some fresh bread sitting out and wolfed it down. I then stole some eucalyptus for my burned hands, and I then left to a archery store. I gathered some rope, a re-curved bow with some arrows, and some knives.

As I was leaving with my items to the woods I ran into someone while I was looking over my back. I turned and saw I had bumped into Nancy.

Oh no.

I went on her constant babbling on clothes, suitors, how she was so _sad_ that I hadn't had one suitor, and other nonessential junk. She then noticed everything I was carrying.

"Victoria why are you carrying tools that only men use? You look like you haven't even had a decent bath! You're covered with moss and soot! Your dress has scorched ends and so does your lovely hair! Is that the dress I saw you where yesterday? It is! I-"

"Good day to you too Nancy. I have been scrounging for food and essential tools for survival. Yes this is the dress I whore yesterday because I don't have any other dress. I haven't had a bath, and sleep next to a tree last night because my house is gone. I'm scorched because I ran through a fire trying to save my family, but it was all in vain and they died anyway. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm on the run now, so g'day Nancy." I snapped and sneered.

She just stood there in shock and disapproval and stalked off in a huff. I ran to the woods before anyone could catch me.

I had everything planned out. All I had to do was wait. sat in the tree for hours until I heard some laughing. I got into a crouch waiting to spring upon my victim.

Eve then skipped backward laughing, and I sprang. I had her tied , feet and hands bound in minutes. I smiled triumphantly and felt the ice in my chest grow. This time I welcomed it with open arms.

I heard a crunch of leaves ahead of me. I looked up muscles tightening in fear and gasped.

It was Jack.

"Jack," I whispered and reached out to hug him. He continued to frown and did not follow suit. He then punched me hard in the gut. I crumbled on the ground from the punched.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. Then everything went black. Fox dung!

**_Some hours later_**

I was dark and my hands and feet were shackled, my face covered in a hood. Then a pair of small, but strong hands pulled me up and pushed me out into the open. I guess I was in a tent or something. Then someone pulled my hood off and pushed me to the ground. I looked up only to see Eve's grandmother and James standing in-front of me. I turned around to only find that Jack had pushed me down, and i was surrounded by a lot of different people.

Fox dung.

I turned to James, and glared and spit at him. I continued to show no emotion. The old woman cleared her throat and started to speak.

" Jack, you protected Eve and fought a friend of Past to save her. For this you have earned I high place in the Gypsy camp." He beamed and glanced at everyone cheering his gaze landing on Eve. She turned away and blushed.

"As for you," she gestured to me," you are to be sentenced to be put under someone's care until we decide what to do with you tomorrow. Do have any words you would like to say?" she asked. I nodded.

" Speak child."

Turned toward Jack.

" Jack I'm sorry for the death of your family. The same thing that happened to your family happened to mine after I left to check in you. I tried to save my parents , I failed and was burned," I gestured to my hands," I'm so elated to see you alright and healthy," I smiled and he returned the smile.

"Eve I'm sorry I had to do that, but I had to get back at James for what he has does. Please forgive me," I asked. She stared puzzled.

I then turned to James and the ice in my heart flared coldly. " I hate you and won't ever forgive you for what you have done," I hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow and I was dragged into a tent and tied to a cot. I fell asleep tears slipping down my cheeks.

* * *

**AW! Poor Vic! I promise to update soon! James will be next.  
**

**PLZ review an answer whether if James should play an instrument or another hobby. If instrument, give me some ideas; if another hobby, also give some ideas! PLZ! **

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A HUG AND A KISS FROM EITHER JAMES, JACOB, OR EDWARD! Just thought I'd remind you. XD**

**Singing out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mysteries and a New Character

**Are You Going To Scarborough Fair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight of any of it's characters, nor do I own Erin Hunter's Warrior Code, but I will own a purple iPod Nano soon!**

**AN: Enough excuses. I'm sorry and that's that. Y'all are probably sick of them anyway! ^^U**

**Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter: _wolverinacullen _and a special thanks to _Hellow/collinp111 _( You know who you are ;) )**

**Thanks _wolverinacullen _for the instrument suggestion!**

**Oh those who review and ask nicely will get a POV of Jack, Eve, or both! Just tell me what ya want and ya got it! **

**Now on with the story!**

**JPOV**

I crouched in the evergreen canopy of the trees as I followed my prey silently. A group of foolish young boys with slingshots had entered the forest. My ears were picking up every beat their hearts produced in the quiet forest just now waking with the rising sun.

I quietly slid down the trunk and jumped silently to the next. I could hear their laughing voices about some joke they had heard yesterday. I didn't bother examining their slingshots. Nothing can defeat a vampire, well, except for another vampire, but they are definitely not vampires.

I quietly slipped behind the straggler of the group and snapped his pitiful neck in an instant as I jumped into the treetops. I placed his strategically so he didn't fall out from the tree. Now I just had to wait until they noticed their missing friend.

As I sat and watched them as they frantically ran around looking for their departed friend. Eventually they left in hysterics and began to walk away as a sudden flash of black and red practically ran them over.

I blinked trying to grasp the situation, but there was no situation to grasp.

The humans had vanished.

My eyes scanned the area and I jumped down from my hiding spot. All there was were some shoe print of the boys as they walked around during there time here and one deep cut indicating were the flash traveled.

CRACK!

I looked up to see my food fall heading towards me. I caught effortlessly and headed back to the camp. I gave a last glance at the forest area. Just seeing what had apparently captured them had left no hope of their survival.

They were most likely dead.

VJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJV

I had already drank from my meal and disposed of the body before entering the camp. I wiped the blood on my face on my pant leg as it was a dark rust color anyway.

As I entered I saw Eve showing Jack the whose tent was which. I could laugh at the wonderment in Jack's eyes or the joy in Eve's, but I had a serious job do to now.

"Jack!" I yelled over to them. The jumped at the sound of my voice, apparently off in their own little world. They made a quiet exchange of words and Jack speedily made his way towards me, his paprika red hair bouncing with his movements.

"Y-yes s-sir?" he asked with a slight stutter. I had to bite my tongue keep my outlook stern and harsh. His heart was beating like that of a scared rabbit and I could see a light tremble in his frame and he stood in-front of me.

" It's time you learned the code we live by here, Jack. Breaking these would be...," I tried to think of something effective, then it came to me, "it would be disappointing." I said with a slightly sadistic grin trying to convey a message.

" And I'll be the one to deal out the punishment," I whispered smiling as I started to walk away. I turned to see if was following, but of course being a scared human he wasn't. I sighed with a hint of annoyance.

" Well c'mon boy! Are you trying to turn into a tree?" I barked before continuing into the forest. I could hear his quiet footsteps hurrying to catch up with my own.

"First things first then. The code is now your life and how you base your life. You'll be tested on how well you can follow it." I paused as I heard him gulp beside me. I just chuckled softly adding a dark effect.

"If you pass, you'll e accepted as a member and protector of this camp. If you fail-" I looked at him. " What do you think will happen?"

Jack looked down at the ground thinking as we walked. " I-I'll be killed?" I paused in mid-step and barked out a laugh. I gave me a confused look. "Huh?"

I calmed down and gave him a gentle friendly smile. " No, you'll just be forced to continue to work with Cookie. We only kill those that betray us brutally." He look slightly better. I guess I was more effective than I meant to.

" Okay first you must defend the camp with your life. You can make friendships in and out of the camp, but no matter who is threatening the camp, you must fight them."

He nodded listening as he looked up at me with reverence.

" Second, the elderly must be fed first before everyone. Third, once appointed as a gypsy you'll have to sit in a silent vigil. It symbolizes that you are mourning the death of you're old life and are about to enter your new life."

Jack looked ahead thinking about this and quickly turned his head as I took another false breath to continue.

"Boundaries surrounding the camp are to be checked day and night. If you see a threatening person or force approaching the camp then challenge them and call for back-up. If they are simply a wandering person or people, just hoodwink them." Jack nodded and I continued.

"If you come across an injured or abandoned person, child or elder, take them to the camp. We do not leave behind anyone in need. If you find a child abandoned child, bring them to Old Mother Harpy. She will decide what is to be done. Her word is in the same respect and strength of the code" I said as we neared the camp once again. I had basically led him in a circle.

" Is there anything else I need to know sir?" He asked bravely. I nodded with a smile.

" Call me James; sir makes me feel old." _Like you can't imagine _I thought. " And -" I placed a firm shoulder on his lean shoulder.

"If you ever hurt Eve, you're a dead boy." He nodded fiercely and held out a hand. I took it and we shook hands.

" I swear James that I will never ever hurt Eve, no matter what" Jack said.

" I'll hold you to that, Jack" I replied and we went our separate ways. He went to an anxious Eve. I went to Old Mother Harpy. As I approached the tent, She was already standing there as if waiting for me.

"Call Jack over here for me, so he can take his exam," she asked in her ancient worn voice. What perplexes me is how she knew. I opened my mouth to ask, but she spoke before me.

" All things will be explained in due time James. All in due time," she said to the wind. Sometimes I think she isn't human. She's definitely not normal if she can make a vampire like myself fearful.

"Jack!" I called out and he came bounding over with the agility of a rabbit. "Go with Mother Harpy and good luck lad."

And with that he entered the tent with her.

VJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJV

It was nearing lunch be the time Jack had left her tent. I sat in a nearing tree watching as Eve ran to him. As they conversed, She gave a delightful yelp and tightly embraced him as he embraced her. Apparently he had succeeded. I returned to my gittern **(AN: It's like a medieval guitar.) **

It was later that evening that everyone was called around by Mother Harpy. Silence fell over the crowd.

" Okay gypsies of this camp. Yesterday Jack entered our camp after his house and family was destroyed by an unknown force. Today Jack is now a gypsy of this cap like yourselves, but as tradition his name is to be changed. The Jack of Scarborough has died. The Jack of the Gypsies is born! I have explained this to him and wants to keep his first name, which I have acknowledged. Now does anyone have suggestions for his last name? Anyone?"

There were slight mumbles and grumbles. I had an idea.

"How about Rabbit?" I voiced. Everyone turned their attention to me. Jack smiled and whispered to Mother Harpy. She smiled in return with a soft chuckle.

" It has been decided. This gypsy shall be known as Jack Rabbit **(AN: lol )**. He will sit a silent vigil tonight. No one -" She shot a glance at Eve, " no one is to disturb him. Good night gypsies, and sleep well.

Everyone then entered their tents and blew out their lanterns. As Jack sat in- front of his new tent as I sat watching him from my tree.

_**Next day**_

I watched as the sun rose. Eve and Jack had decided to check the boundaries together, so he could learn without getting nervous and lost like the rabbit he is. I chuckled softly about his new name.

I searched for my meal and saw a new group of men wandering through the forest this time with crossbows a the ready however. Hmm. I snuck behind them doing as I did the previous morning and snagged the one in the back of the group and hurried for the tree tops.

Suddenly as I climbed I felt a sudden whoosh of wind. I looked back and everyone was gone. It was the same lay out as it was last morning. Several shoe prints and a single large deep cut, similar to the one the flash of red and black left.

I quickly took a couple chugs for the corpse and hurried to the camp. Everything was fine in the camp, it was still peaceful, but their was still something thing that worried me. Jack and Eve weren't back.

Panic rose in my silent chest. I scanned the forest line and saw a huddled mass approaching. I ran trying my best to keep it at a annoying human speed. I saw it was Jack and Eve carrying a bound and unconscious Victoria.

All I knew was that this had to get to Mother Harpy immediately. I took Victoria off of Jack who looked rather worse for wear. Eve then leaned again Jack. How did this happened?

VJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJV

Once Victoria was secured and bound in a tent, I interrogated the two. I was shocked that Victoria had tied and bound Eve after attacking her to the ground. However I was relieved when Eve spoke that Jack had attack Victoria despite of their friendship and had brought them back here. I nodded shook hands with Jack, ruffled Eve's dear head, and headed to Mother Harpy's tent.

However she was there waiting in-front of her tent leaning on her knotted cane. She shook her head with distaste.

"Jack will be honored for his actions defending Eve and the camp, but something will have to be done about that lass." she muttered. How in the world did she know what happened before explained? She is definitely not human. She softly chuckled.

" Oh so I once again surprise you dear James? What a treat to know and see." She croaked and entered her tent.

VJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJVJV

The sun was nearing it's end and it was announced to the camp as they stood out side their tents as tradition had it when one was to be judged.

Victoria was dragged out of her holding tent by Jack then pulled my hood off and pushed her to the ground. She looked up only to see Mother Harpy and I standing in-front of her. She scanned her surrounding like a sacred animal just captured waiting to be skinned.

Victoria then turned to me. She glared and spit at me. I continued to show no emotion. Mother Harpy cleared her throat and started to speak.

" Jack, you protected Eve and fought a friend of Past to save her. For this you have earned a high place in the Gypsy camp." He beamed and glanced at everyone cheering his gaze landing on Eve. She turned away and blushed.

"As for you," she gestured to Victoria," you are to be sentenced to be put under someone's care until we decide what to do with you tomorrow. Do have any words you would like to say?" she asked. She nodded.

" Speak child."

She turned toward Jack.

" Jack I'm sorry for the death of your family. The same thing that happened to your family happened to mine after I left to check in you. I tried to save my parents , I failed and was burned," She gestured to her hands," I'm so elated to see you alright and healthy," she smiled and he returned the smile.

"Eve I'm sorry I had to do that, but I had to get back at James for what he has does. Please forgive me," she asked. She stared puzzled.

She then turned to me and her eyes burned with a cold hatred. " I hate you and won't ever forgive you for what you have done," she hissed at me. I raised an eyebrow as she was dragged away into Scurvy's tent and bound to his cot.

What in the world did she mean by that? What had I done to her? Her confessions explained why she was in such a state.

She hurt Eve! This can't be mended, but she lost her family...no! This is unacceptable! She had hurt and endangered Eve who I claimed as my little sister and student.

I climbed up into the tree I had left my gittern in and relaxed. Tomorrow there will be questions and there will be answers.

**3rd POV**

Rain poured down over Scarborough as people were rushing for shelter. Except all the men were running to the church. The Town leader had sentenced the forest near Scarborough off limits to everyone. No one was to enter for their safety.

All the men and the leaders were standing in the local church trying to set up search parties for the missing sons and fathers. It was chaos and noisy when suddenly the church doors flew open and the candle light snuffed out. Everyone fell silent and a hooded lean, but muscular man entered the room. The people in the center made a path for him as he continued towards the front were the Town leader was standing.

"Y-yes sir?" He asked shaken, but still having a grip on his wits.

"It looks like to me sir you an expert. This disappearances are not strategic, but random right? A search party is not what you need. You need a hunter." he answered his voice cold and hard as ice.

" And that hunter would be you I presume?" the Town leader asked holding on to his courage.

The man lowered his hood and a flash of lightening illuminated his face. He was young with dark brown eyes and a couple of stray freckles dotted his face.

" What do get out of this if you remove this terror of the forest?" asked the Town leader. The man smirked cruelly.

"A bounty as a reward dear sir." he replied his voice smooth as a snake's scales. The leader nodded and the man began to exit.

"Wait! Sir! What is you name?" the leader yelled. The man placed his hood over his head again and gave a side glance at him.

"Calhoun, or as my friends called me, Cal." And with that he left the church in darkness closing the doors behind him.

As Calhoun walked in the pouring rain he saw a puddle. He looked over it and saw a face similar to his own except their was a long scar traveling from the outer corner of his left eye to his jawline, nor freckles, and brilliant blood red eyes.

Releasing a feral growl, he stamped his foot into the puddle obscuring the reflection, and continued on his way to the forest from were he came.

* * *

**And that Chapter 8! What'cha think? Remember**** those who review and ask nicely will get a POV of Jack, Eve, or both! Just tell me what ya want and ya got it! Thanks! Can we make it 30 reviews? Pretty please! Now just click on that little awesome button that says Review, and send me you're thought? Criticism is welcome, but not flames please.**

**Thank you!  
**


End file.
